Pesadillas
by dany-sama
Summary: lloro fuertemente por horas su cuerpo no dejaba d temblar y su respiración entre cortada le preocupaban, el tenia tantas ganas de llorar… pero al ver a su amado llorando tan amargamente, con un nudo en su garganta… se mantuvo firme
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos es un gran gusto poder escribir en este pagina y estoy muy feliz por eso, este sea el primer finc q publico en esta categoria espero d todo corazón q les guste, y q dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias. Y que en otras paginas me ha resultado bien …

Muchas gracias por leer.

Pesadillas.

Capitulo 1.- Crudo despertar.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente por la fuete luz del sol sobre ellos… estaba cansado… exhausto después de la apasionada nuche que su amante le había propinado, sonrió al encontrarse completamente solo, de seguro Yuki estaría ya "desayunando".

Perezosamente se levanto y muy lentamente camino hasta la cocina donde su rubio se desayunaba un café… y un cigarro… lo miro por algunos segundos… Yuki se veía tremendamente sexy al despertar, sus cabellos revueltos y descuidadamente dispersos por su frente, los ojos cerrados mientras daba un sorbo de su amargo café, su pecho descubierto y las largas piernas de su escritor cubiertas por el ligero pantalón d pijama.

-Buenos días Yuki!! –

-hum- fue su respuesta.

-Pensaba que podríamos ir hoy a dar una vuelta después de desayunar.- Shuichi amaba estos días, aquellos días de domingo cuando ambos descansaban y solo se preocupaban por disfrutar un día d perezosa clama.

-¿Y que te hace pensar que saldria yo contigo?- dijo mirando fríamente a su koi

-Yuki!!! No seas malo… tengamos una cita.- dijo mientras hacia su usual puchero y se preparaba un rápido desayuno y lo colocaba sobre la mesa y se disponía a sentarse, cuando un firme jalón en el brazo lo deposito bruscamente sobre el regazo d Yuki.

-Por q salir si podemos quedarnos aquí y hacerte gemir- Yuki suspiro mientras su rostro se escondía entre los rosados cabellos apartándolos de su cuello dándose a la tarea de besar su apiñonado cuello.

-Mmmm- ronroneo Shuichi al sentir sobre su piel esos fríos labios.- anda Yuki nos divertiremos.

-Lo pensare- terminó mientras se levantaba y sentaba a su joven amante sobre la mesa comenzando con la divertida tarea de torturar al chico.

Comenzaba a ponerse divertido cuando el molesto sonido del timbre interrumpía abruptamente su actividad…-Yuki….mmm hay alguien en la puerta- chillo mientas su cuello era marcado por las acostumbradas marcas d Yuki.

Molesto el rubio se dirigió a la puesta para acecinar al tonto que se abreviará a interrumpir su día libre… aun con su cigarro en la mano y con una molesta mueca en la cara y su usual mirada de desprecio giro la perilla y abrió la puerta y bruscamente encaro al intruso... pero, su aterradora mirada desaparecio en segundos, una mueca de terror surcó su pálido rostro, dejo caer el cigarrillo y se quedo estático.

Shuichi miro extrañado la secuela d movimientos hechos por su koi, se preocupo, Yuki no era de las personas que se impresionan o se asustan fácilmente esto era algo malo… algo de lo que no estaba seguro, ¿Q podría haberle ocasionado tal reacción?

Y su horror fue el mismo al verlo retrocediendo algunos pasos dando espacio de entrar al causante de toda esa conmoción… se aterrorizo al reconocer el rostro de aquel sujeto que entraba por la puerta, un rostro q ya antes haba visto; uno q nunca pensó ver.

¿Que demonios sucedia…? El… se suponia que el estaba muerto!!!!! Entonces que hacia en el portico de su departamento mirando extasiado al rubio mientras entraba.

-Dios Eiri… has crecido tanto- tomo el menton del rubio para observar detenidamente los cambiados rasgos del escritor aumentando con ellos el miedo de Yuki haciéndolo retroceder aun mas sin poder emitir palabra alguna.

-No me respondes Eiri?... debes estar emocionado- sonrió, paso una mano por sus castaños cabellos mientras posaba su mirada en el pequeño muchachito pelirrosa paralizado en la estancia.

Yuki retrocedió un paso mas antes de susurrar quemadamente… -Yuki-

Fueron segundos eternos… miro a su chico… estaba apunto de llorarse r temblaba y amenazaba con derrumbarse… segundos en los que el cantante supo q en este momento el único que poder calmarlo era el, era en este momento en el que el debía ser fuerte, para proteger a Yuki.

Sacando un increíble valor de lo mas profundo de su ser, apartando el miedo a un lado y solo pensando en el su amado… se acerco con pasos firmes y grandes zancadas a la puerta.

-Quien es tu lindo amigo Eiri- mascullo algo molesto de ver la fiera mirada que este le dirigía.

Tomo al castaño del brazo y con una fuerza que ni siquiera el conocía, lo saco del apartamento cerrando en ese instante la puerta, instante en el que vio a su pareja caer pesadamente al suelo con los ojos muertos y llenos d lagrimas… se lanzo a el sosteniendo su cuerpo sentándolo suavemente en la duela y cubriendo con sus delgados brazos el tembloroso cuerpo… Yuki se encontro llorando fuertemente por horas su cuerpo no dejaba d temblar y su respiración entre cortada le preocupaban… el tenia tantas ganas de llorar… pero al ver a sus amados ojos miel llorando tan amargamente, con un nudo en su garganta… se mantuvo firme en todo momento… ahora el lo necesitaba se abrazo mas al rubio mientras le susurraba dulces palabras d aliento q poco a poco fueron calmándolo.

-Tranquilo… yo estoy aquí- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de sentir como el calido llanto cesaba, seco las mejillas de su amante notando las hinchadas obres que lo miraban aun espantado.

-Shuichi… tengo miedo- esas palabras destrozaron el corazón d Shuichi... pero no lloro lo abrazo fuertemente y le susurro al rubio… - Lo se amor… no te hará daño… no lo permitiré.

El repentino sonido del teléfono asusto a ambos y con un inimaginable miedo descolgó el articular.

-Hola- susurro quemadamente aun con el miedo recorriéndole.

-Shindo-san… debo hablar contigo…- dijo alarmado- el… Yuki... el verdadero el esta-

-Lo sabemos Touma-san… el ya estuvo aquí.


	2. Replicas

Hola otra vez n.n bueno muchísimas gracias por todo lo que han escrito en verdad esto me anima mucho a continuar la historia y complacerles chicas nn.

¿Bien… como ha resucitado? Muy buena pregunta… yo tampoco lo c… solo escribo lo que mi mafufa mente me ordena… pero espero que se me ocurra una razón.

OK les dejo el segundo capitulo que espero que también les guste n.n

Capitulo 2.- Replicas.

Eran eso exactamente… como las replicas causadas después de un terrible terremoto, un terremoto que se había llevado consigo… la calma de ambos, esa noche ninguno pudo conciliar el sueño, tenían un horrible miedo que calaba cada uno de sus nervios. Yuki no lo había soltado ni un segundo… lo entendía… si el estaba shokeado, no se podía imaginar lo que su chico sentía en esos momentos.

Al día siguiente, muy temprano Touma entro al departamento como un huracán buscando al rubio escritor totalmente desesperado; al entrar lo encontró sentado en el sofá aferrado al brazo de Shuichi con la mirada perdida en algún punto en la habitación.

-¡Eiri! O que bueno que estas bien- Touma rápidamente le abrazo, sin embargo este le miro perdidamente antes de reconocerle.

-¿Por que? ¿Que hace aquí?.. ¿Cómo el…?

-No lo se Eiri, el llego a mi casa ayer por la madrugada… temía q t hiciera algo.

-Estoy bien- susurro con debilidad- Shu me ayudo- termino mirándolo tiernamente.

-Eiri no se por que esta aquí… pero el te quiere con el, me ha advertido que no interfiera.

Por la noche, después de tanto llorar Eiri callo exhausto dormido sobre el calido regazo que lo protegía, tenia miedo, el, no dudaría en hacerle daño, y si lastimaba a Shu, no tendría el valor de evitarlo, en ese momento… esa mirada sobre el esa mueca de inocencia, le hicieron recordar cada horrible momento que vivió aquel día, Esos hombres, su cuerpo siendo lastimado, el arma y la sangre de su sensei, su cuerpo se tensaba bruscamente sin que el lo controlara y por primera vez después de ese día, quería morir en ese instante.

Con cuidado de no despertarlo, acaricio suavemente los rubios cabellos, en ese momento pudo llorar silenciosamente sentía tanta tristeza, quería calmar el terrible dolor que en estos momentos sentía el hombre sobre sus regazo, daría la vida entera por intercambiar sus lugares, de hacer su yo ese dolor y axial evitar que el sufriera.

Al día siguiente por mas que su corazón se partía en mil pedazos… tuvo que dejarlo, el debía ir al trabajo, ya había faltado y seguro K estaría furioso se sintió a morir cuando esos largos dedos no le soltaban y ese par de soles le miraron suplicantes… pero aun axial tuvo que irse, dejando a su indefenso escritor temblando sobre la cama.

Cuando llego recibió un fuerte regaño de todos sus compañeros, pero su mirada estaba en otro lugar, no escucho los regaños, solo se quedo estático mirando el piso.

-Shuichi!!!!!!!!!!!!!- grito furioso K-

-Hee… lo siento…

-¿Han peleado de nuevo?- pregunto su pelirrojo amigo con cara de fastidio- ¿Y ahora q hizo?

-Nada

-¿Entonces por que esa cara Shu? – dijo desconcertado al no ser esa la causa del malestar de su amigo.

-Kitazawa… el… el fue al departamento.

Todo se torno en un incomodo silencio, los 3 miraron asombrados sin poder procesar lo que les acababan d decir… eso era completamente una locura.

Pasados 5 días después de su espantoso incidente por fin Yuki se atrevió a poner un pie fuera del apartamento, el shok aun no había desaparecido, pero debía verse con su editora para comenzar una nueva novela y discutir con ella el titulo y la trama, cada segundo se mantuvo vigilante, sus sentidos estaban al máximo miraba a todos lados temiendo encontrarse con el.

Cunado por fin entro a su apartamento… se sintió seguro, lo peor ya había pasado, entro, se sentó en el sofá y encendió un cigarrillo y rápidamente acabo con el.

-Nunca te imagine fumando Eiri.

No quería voltea el miedo se apodero de el… conocía muy bien esa voz que taladraba en el interior de su cabeza cada vez mas fuerte.

-No saliste en días… no pensé que te afectara tanto el verme- lentamente se acerco hasta quedar en el campo d visión d Eiri- Me has extrañado?

- - No contesto… su garganta estaba seca y dolía endemoniadamente, y estaba ahí, tan alto y tan delgado como lo recordaba, el cabello algo mas largo y esa dulce mirada un surcaba su rostro. Se hundió sobre el sofá e inevitablemente comenzó a temblar.

-No… no me temas pequeño no te haré daño… -Kitazawa se acerco lentamente sosteniendo el pálido rostro que se tenso al contacto. – Vámonos ya podemos estar juntos.

Juntando todas sus fuerzas y haciendo un gran esfuerzo junto valor y solo llego a pronunciar un débil "no" q apenas fue escuchado.

La mirada de Kitazawa cambio totalmente…-Es por el verdad… el no te deja ir… no importa Eiri-chan yo acabare con el… y axial... nunca mas nos separaremos-susurro lentamente, su cínica mirada lo recorrió lascivamente mientras lo recostaba en el sofá colándose sobre su largo cuerpo.-Recuerdas esa noche… te hice mió Eiri… aun eres mió… vas a volver conmigo… aun que no quieras…todo será como antes ya veraz. –Yuki comenzó a morder insistentemente los labios del hombre bajo el suplicando por un beso.

Asco fue lo único que pudo sentir en el momento que sus labios hicieron contacto… intento safarse pero el miedo le restaba fuerzas y fue sujetado fuertemente mientras el cuerpo sobre el se restregaba contra sus caderas.- Suéltame!! grito antes d recibir una fuerte bofetada propinada por el castaño.

-Veo q ahora no estas listo Eiri… pero volveré… y t llevare conmigo, seremos felices y serás mió… vedad.

Eiri cerro los ojos lleno d mido… escucho mucho ruido y cuando los volvió a abrir, se encontraba solo.

Temblando… se hizo un ovillo tomando sujetando sus rodillas contra su pecho y una vez mas… comenzó a llorar.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo dejando ver a un pequeño bulto que temblaba y sollozaba palabras in entendibles. Temió lo peor, apretó sus puños llenos d furia y odio… al ver a su frió escritor en ese estado se juro a si mismo morir antes d volver a verlo axial… nadie lo iba a lastimar.

-Eiri… es maldito… ¿Que te hizo?


	3. Desfalco

Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo despues d años de no actualizar, perdon por el retraso pero aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo y no se preocupen no le hare daño a Yuki... bueno solo un poco por q si no no tendria chiste aun asi... aquí esta el súper tercer capitulo d esta loca y surrealista historia.

Capitulo 3.-Desfalco. (Ósea robo)

Siempre vigilante por las calles era ahora como pasaba todo el día…no se distraía ni por un solo segundo, sabia que el estaba cerca… casi estaba seguro de poder olerle, intento inútilmente relajarse al entrar al gran edificio de N.G. Recorrió un sin fin de puertas hasta aquella que albergaba a su pequeña bola de pelo rosado que lo atormentaba día a día, pero a su vez, lo salvaba de no hundirse a si mismo, siempre, pero sobre todo en los últimos días Shuichi se había convertido en el ancla que lo sujetaba del mundo rea y no le permitía perderse en la locura.

Al llegar comenzó la ya conocida rutina que Shu-chan realizaba cada vez que lo recogía del trabajo y así pronto se encontró siendo azotado en el suelo por ese pequeño mocoso.

-Ya bájate!- y como siempre falsamente lo alejaba de el… y aun así sabia que su amante no lo obedecería.

-Nop – Tu quiero… ¿A donde me llevaras hoy?

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

-Estaré aquí a las 3 Eiri!!!!!!- se despidió el chico eufóricamente.

-Ya t oí baka!!!!

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Estaba contento, esta ultima semana sin los sorpresivos ataques d Kitazawa su amante había recuerdo su usual mal humor, esta noche… llevaría a Eiri a ver una linda película de dibujos animados que el escritor tanto odiaba.

Se apresuro a subir las escaleras y abrir la puerta de su departamento para encontrar a su rubio de ojos miel, sin embargo... no lo encontró.

-Debió ir por cigarrillos.

Pero paso demasiado tiempo, la tienda se encontraba a solo unas calles de ahí, pensó en miles de excusas tratando de no pensar en lo peor, se tranquilizo y llamo a su celular, el buzón le contesto inmediatamente. Tal vez Eiri estaba en una reunión urgente con la editora y los patrocinadores de la nueva novela, pero aun así le preocupo.

Una, dos, tres horas pasaron Shuichi se sentía apunto de llorar, ya era tarde y pronto oscurecería, llamo una vez mas… mínimo había intentado comunicarse con el escritor unas 10 veces sin resultado aparente. Un par de llamadas más y su pelirrojo amigo se encontraba en su puerta listo para salir a buscarlo.

Fueron con su editora, con la editorial y todo aquel lugar que frecuentaba, pero no había señales del rubio.

Al llegar a su apartamento, después d 2 horas más y 27 llamadas en total Shuichi lloro desesperado y angustiado.

-Estoy seguro Heero el se lo llevo, vino por el y yo no estaba!!!

-Calma Shu, no debes preocuparte seguro tendrá una buena excusa para explicar esto solo… relájate ya veras-

El sonido del teléfono le erizo la piel como en aquel primer encuentro.

Lentamente tomo el teléfono, descolgó y se lo llevo al oído.

-Preocupado Shu-chan? – Una desconocida y siniestra voz fue lo que desato un imparable y silencioso llanto, reconoció la voz encogida. – El esta conmigo, no volverás a hacerlo sufrir, Eiri ahora es feliz. No intentes encontrarlo.

Colgó el articular y observo tal vez la imagen más satisfactoria de su vida, en un pequeño cuarto d unos 3X6 m. Su más hermoso recuerdo aparecía ente sus ojos sentado sobre una silla, amarrado y con un par de pañuelos cubriendo sus ojos y amordazándolo… se veía tan indefenso, como antes.

-Eiri-chan… yo lo lamento pero, no hubiera tenido que hacer esto si, no t hubieras negado, tuve que golpearte te lo merecías, por que aun, no sabes lo que es bueno para ti, pero yo te ayudare, ya veraz, regresaremos a E.U. compraremos una gran casa, con un jardín enorme y un cachorro, estarás con migo y escribirás una bella historia acerca de nuestro gran amor y así no volverás a alejarte d mi.

Temeroso y sin poder observar el lugar donde estaba se, retorcía inútilmente tratando de aflojar los nudos que comenzaban a lacerar sus muñecas y tobillos, la voz de Kitazawa no era la misma se oía cínica y como si no recordara lo ocurrido aquella noche, temblaba, Kitazawa estaba mal, paranoico.

-Deja de hacer eso!!!!- Yuki lo golpeo vigorosamente en la mejilla al percatarse de sus intentos por safarse. –Por que lo sigues!!!!! … no… no recuerdas… el… te entrego a esos hombres, ellos te maltrataron y no hizo nada para detenerlos, el es malo, pero ya no estará aquí, ahora serás mió – concluyo lamiendo en un grotesco acto su adolorida mejilla.

-Ven… te enseñare mi colección… así veraz, que solo yo puedo tenerte, nadie mas, después de esto, no volverás a salir, no quiero que nadie te mire Eiri… mi pequeño Eiri.

Con algo de trabajo arrastro la silla un largo tiempo y a pesar d sentir claramente como serpenteaban entre los pasillos aun no tenia ni idea de donde estaba. Kitazawa se detuvo abrió una puerta y lo arrastro una vez mas hasta el interior.

-Va a gustarte.

Pero al quitarle la venda, abrir los ojos y darse cuanta d aquello que adornaba la habitación deseo nunca haberlos abierto, aquello que se encontró frente a sus ojos le horrorizaba. Su respiración se agito… Kitazawa esta mal… estaba enfermo… se había vuelto completamente loco…

Wiiiiiiiii fin.

Bueno aquí terminba el tercer capitulo encerio espero que les agrade y que sobre todo sigan leyendo y mandando sus comentarios los aprecio mucho…

Grax.


	4. esquizofrenia

Y esta aquí el cuarto capitulo d mi historia, espero q les siga gustando y dejen sus comentarios por fa!!!!

Aunque solo es un pekeño adelanto

Capitulo 4 - Esquizofrenia.

Hiro se apresuro a llamar a sus compañeros antes de que Shuichi se pusiera peor... estaba incontrolable, el departamento era un caos, todo tirado por la sala y pequeños cristales se distinguían a la luz... no podía controlarlo se retorcía y hablaba de acecinar a Kitazawa (CON TODA RAZÓN) sin embargo en el estado que se encontraba... no solo era capaz de hacerle daño a el si no también podía hacerse daño a si mismo.

Veinte minutos despues solo K y Touma les acompañaban; con ayuda de K había podido controlar a Shu mientras Touma usaba todos sus contactos conocidos para intentar averiguar el numero del identificador de llamadas y saber sobre el paradero del lindo rubio.

-HIROOOOO Eiri esta con el!!!!!!!!!! Debe estarlo torturándolo y haciéndolo sufrir!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Por favor déjenme ir... debo buscarlo el no resistirá mas... va a matarlo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Shu tranquilízate, si no lo haces no podrás hacer nada- le regaño su mejor amigo.- Todos estamos tensos... pero haciendo eso no lograras nada...

-Pero...

Y abrió los ojos...

Toda aquella habitación le estremeció, sobre las paredes, los estantes, el escritorio e incluso las pocas cosas tiradas sobre el suelo... todo le desconcertó, en su vida espero nunk tener q ver algo axial.

Cada pared y toda cosa en esa habitación estaban relacionados con el mismo tema... el

Todas las paredes recubiertas de fotografías, recortes de revistas, cromos y periódicos con su imagen, algunas líneas de ellos subrayadas con diversos colores, en los estantes estaban todas y cada una de sus novelas... todo estaba relacionado con el... se estremeció y comprobó el estado psicológico de su antiguo sensei...

-Yo... lo he juntado todo... todo lo q has hecho... cada entrevista, casa reportaje, novela y fotografía... es... es mi colección Eiri... yo... me he dado cuanta... lo he descifrado... tus historias... en todas... tu y yo somos los protagonistas... siempre... y no has hecho una novela con final feliz... por que... por que no eres feliz si no estas conmigo... por que... el... interfiere... lo se... Shindo Shuichi interfiere... por eso no podemos tener un final feliz... pero... yo te salvare... no te preocupes... todo esta planeado... el vendrá... e intentara dañarte... pero... yo te protegeré... le matare Eiri- dijo seguro de sus pensamientos- despues, nos iremos, lejos , no nos encontraran, así tu podrás escribir una hermosa novela con nuestra historia de amor, y despues... no volverás a salir a ningún lugar, por que si la gente t ve, t deseara...y tendré que matarlos también pero si nadie te ve, nadie te deseara, te mantendré feliz, pero debes prometerme que no saldrás... o tendré que matarte Eiri... y no seria bueno, tendría que guardarte, y estarías frió, no calido como ahora.

Lagrimas de terror brotaron de sus ojos Kitazawa estaba completamente demente.

-¿Lloras? Lo se estas feliz, te liberare seremos felices. Ahora que aceptaste... voy a hacerte el amor, será nuestro pacto...

Le desato de la silla, pero aun sus manos lo estaban se intentaba resistirse, golpeo y pataleo cuanto pudo, pero todo era inútil el miedo le restaba fuerza. Y todo volvió a su mente, cada imagen y sonado, todo era como antes, le tiro en el suelo y le comenzó a tocar... como aquella vez las asquerosas manar le recorrieron una vez mas sin compasión alguna, sin amor, solo becando hacerle sufrir.

-Shindo-san... ya lo tengo!!!!!!!!!- grito triunfante Touma.

Esa boca sobre la suya, esos manos sobre su cuerpo, le dieron un tortuoso viaje al pasado en aquella grumosa cama, con esos asquerosos hombre, y por ultimo su amado sensei tratándolo d nuevo como un simple objeto el cual ganar...

-"Shuichi... te amo"- fue lo único que pudo pensar, se lamentó mil y un veces haber sido cruel con su pelirrosa, solo quería tenerle cerca, abrazarlo susurrarle todos sus pensamientos.

Gracias a todas las personas que han dejado sus reviews!!!!


	5. Disparos

Hola ya estoy de nuevo aquí actualizando después de años de no actualizar,... Bueno disfrútenlo.

--

-Eiri, Eiri, Eiri... deja de moverte tanto... si lo haces... prometo no ser malo contigo - siseo cual serpiente sobre las sensibles orejas del novelista sin percatarse siquiera de su rostro asqueado -Todo será como aquella vez... ya veras... lo disfrutaras tanto como yo...

Corriendo a toda velocidad en el caro automóvil de la compañía Heroo, K, Touma y Shuichi se acercaban cada vez más a su destino, un viejo departamento rentado fuera de la ciudad. Shuichi se comía las uñas y la desesperación lo iba consumiendo poco a poco no podía esperar ni un segundo mas... estaba seguro que ese maldito lo estaba torturando, haciendo a su escritor sentir horrible y lo iba a pagar... no permitiría que nadie lastimara a Eiri... juraba por todo lo sagrado en su vida que no lo permitiría...

-RAPIDO!! MAS RAPIDO K!! - Grito tratando d controlar su ira.

Shuichi voy lo mas rápido que puedo...

No cada segundo era vital... que haría Kitazawa... y si el... a Eiri...

-Sigues siendo igual de hermoso Eiri... tanto o mas que antes... haaaa y sigues siendo tan suave...

Una vuelta mas ... y Shuichi se salio del auto aun que este aun no se detenía del todo pero...

-Shuichi... ven - le dijo K. - tengo algo para ti.

-Te amo tanto Eiri... eres mió... solo mió...- sonrió al continuar con su labor sobre el lastimado cuerpo de Eiri; arañaba y estrujaba sin cuidado alguno la delicada piel blanca tornándola roja... mordía y mutilaba todo bajo su boca, hasta sentir ese peculiar sabor que no olvidaba... el sabor a sangre... pero no de cualquiera... de su amor. - Anda dilo... di que eres mió... que me perteneces... di... que eres de mi propiedad..

Subió y subió las escaleras... demonios ese maldito por que viva en el ultimo piso.. Pero intento no concentrarse en eso ... solo pensó en su Eiri... solo el le importaba ahora... aunque aun no sabia como se libraría d Kitazawa... pero lo lograría... y regresaría con Eiri... y si no lo lograba ... no se atrevería a regresar.

-K ... no fue buena idea dejarlo ir solo... KItazawa esta enfermo lo lastimara vallamos con el!! -exigió Touma preocupado por ambos.

-NO ... Shuichi debe hacer esto solo, superara sus miedo y salvara a Uesugi-san Shindo es mas fuerte de lo que todos pensamos... y por otra parte ... Uesugi-san ... se sentiría avergonzado de que todos lo viéramos en esa situación... su orgullo no lo soportaría.

Cuando puedo abrir la puerta con un certero golpe... visualizo a su odiado enemigo y le enfrento cara a cara tratando no destrozarse por la desgarradota imagen de su koi... tirado en el suelo, con varios golpes en su cuerpo, horribles marcas en su cuerpo, con la ropa mal puesta y la mirada completamente perdida en algún punto de la habitación, con su aporcelanado rostro cubierto por saladas lagrimas. El daño ya estaba hecho y le tocaba a el, controlar la situación.

-Suéltalo Kitazawa... me lo llevare ahora.

-No!! Tu no lo amas como yo ... yo lo busque por todos estos años... Tu me lo arrebataste!! - dijo acercándose peligrosamente al pelirrosa.

-No tu fuiste el que lo lastimo... fuiste tu el que destrozaste la infancia d Eiri.

-Estas loco... tu se lo entregaste a todos ellos, el ... el ...-

-Tu lo entregaste a ellos... lo vendiste... recuérdalo no seas cínico...-Grito pero en segundos se arrepintió .. Al pareces disparo los retorcidas recuerdos en la mente de Kitazawa.

-Noooooo no lo hice ... yo .. No hice eso ... cállate!!- se acerco peligrosamente a Shuichi siendo detenido al instante por el cañón un arma en su frente...

" toma Shuichi... solo úsala si es necesario." Esas fueron las palabras de K

-No ... no te acerques o... ... o disparare-tartamudeo al solo imaginarse al mismo sosteniendo una de las dichosas armas de K...

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA - no me asustara eso.

Eso no me asustara

-Te matare... tu ... le has hecho daño a Eiri... y .. No ... no te ... Te lo perdonare...-tartamudeo el cantante temeroso de sostener el arma entre sus dedos... tentado a jalar el gatillo.

-¿Me mataras? ... ja no me hagas reír... tu solo tienes el valor de hacer sufrir a Eiri.- refunfuño Kitazawa acercándose a Shuichi.

-No... no te me acerques... yo ... voy a disparar.

-Tu no eres capaz...

Entre su nublada vista pudo distinguir a su pequeño pelirrosa sosteniendo un revolver... apuntando a Yuki, se sorprendió enormemente al ver a su pequeñín tembloroso y lleno de miedo... mas que aparentar fuerza solo irradiaba inseguridad... Shuichi nunca se atrevería a dispara... y por un momento, se vio a si mismo en Shuichi, se vio apuntando a Yuki... disparando le dolió verle así, como nunca antes le había dolido algo.

Con entera decisión tomo el arma que sostenía Shu

Shuichi apuntándola hacia su propio pecho...

-Anda... dispara... -le ordeno... -¡Que esperas!?

Pero el disparo nunca llego, con pequeñas lagrimas que apenas aparecían en sus ojos ... soltó el arma dejándola en manos de Kitazawa.

Había fallado, le había fallado a Eiri, a Touma, a sus amigos, pero se había fallado a si mismo... con dolor, se dio cuenta... de que nunca iba a poder tener la sangre tan fría como para llevar consigo la muerte de alguien por el resto d su vida... su corazón le dolió, no imaginaba el tremendo dolor que su amante sentía día a día llevando sobre sus hombros esa horrible carga y se dio cuenta... de que nunca podría proteger a Eiri... lloro, nunca seria capaz de protegerle enteramente sin importarle nada...

Solo sintió un fuerte golpe en el abdomen que lo hizo caer y sostener con fuerza e lugar del golpe, tratando de calmar el dolor, pero no había comenzado a cesar cuando sintió una fuerte patada en su cuerpo, seguida por otra y otra. Una lluvia de golpes cayo sobre el sin piedad.

-Nunca te libraras de mi... no permitiré que lo alejes de mi, por que si no esta conmigo lo matare ¿Entiendes? El me ama...

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban logro incorporarse torpemente aun sin poder coordinar bien los movimientos... y se tiro bruscamente encima de Yuki intentando detenerlo, pero aun estaba muy débil y un cachazo en su cabeza lo hizo tocar de nuevo el suelo con un tremendo dolor en la cabeza... un dolor no solo físico, aun oía los gritos que Shuichi pegaba al recibir los golpes.

-Heee no eres tan hombre como crees, no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que es mata a una persona... pero tu... tu casi me matas... me alejase de Eiri, lo lastimaste y engatusaste... pero el estará conmigo de ahora en adelante... Nunca nadie nos separara... te matare!! Te mata...--

Un fuerte y frió dolor le atravesaron en unos segundos, segido de esa sensación era familiar, era conocida, la recordó... y un mar de recuerdos se desbordo en su mente... jiro la cabeza...y ahí estaba de nuevo...

No iba a permitir... que Shuichi volviera a poner esa cara... que volviera a sostener un arma ... el lo había hecho, y sufría las consecuencias día a día, sin olvidar nunca eso... iba a protegerlo y no le fallaría... como Yuki le fallo a el...

Ya había matado a Kiatazawa una vez... jalo el gatillo... y si tenia que volver a hacerlo... lo haría, para evitas que su pelirrosa se volviera ... igual a el... por que Eiri lo quería a si... tan molesto y sonriente... como siempre.

Los recuerdos regresaron y volvió en el tiempo unos segundos, la imagen era la misma... Kiatazawa lo veía sorprendido...

Eiri una vez mas...

Le había quitado la vida...

Cuando el castaño callo inerte el rubio se desplomo sobre la duela... y con los ojos perdidos comenzó a llorar... y esta vez Touma nunca llego... en su lugar un pequeño, delgado y frágil cuerpo lo rodeo se abrazaron fuertemente llorando.. Por mucho tiempo...

No notaron siquiera el fuerte golpe para derribar la puerta, ni los gritos de la policía al irrumpir en el lugar... solo se abrazó y se consolaron mutuamente... en silencio.

El rubio sonrió... Shuichi nunca pasaría por el mismo dolor que el paso, no se volvería frió y cruel, el siempre le evitara todo el dolor posible... y por primera vez... rogó seguir con vida... para protegerle.

Dos horas después aun se encontraban en la central de policía haciendo su declaración...

Y muy a su pesar... Kitazawa...

Bueno ahora si después de exámenes y muchas tarea ahora que estoy de vacaciones por fin podré responder bien todos sus reviews uno por uno y la verdad perdón por la tardanza.

serena tsukino chiba: hola!! Bueno muchas gracias en especial a ti por que fue el primer comentario que tuve en este fin y pues la verdad fue muy gratificante jiji y pues como vez la relación que tiene Yuki y Shu cambia totalmente y ya mas adelante veremos que pasa con Kitazawa y no t preocupes medio se solucionara jaja no del todo pero al menos será un poco.

Bueno muchas gracias.

Kaori Higarashi: bueno jaja que honor de que iniciaste sesión pare dejar un comentario así como que pienses que es un buen finc y que te guste la idea que tengo con lo d revivir muertos jaja.

mila22: no aun no termina y como vez ya es u capitulo un poco mas largo a petición tuya, gracias por tus comentarios y espero que te siga emocionando tanto este fin, una vez mas gracias!!

Bishojo-scm: haaa!! gracias a ti me pude dar cuenta de que luego precisamente el corrector ortográfico cambiaba las palabras y como la verdad no estoy mucho tiempo en Internet no me daba cuenta de esas fallas y bueno también de mis propios horrores ortográficos, muchas gracias por tu critica y respecto a lo de activar reviews anónimos, a mi parecer no me agradaría eso por que no toda la gente hace criticas de una forma constructiva y educada para ayudar al autor y solo buscan ofender a la gente y pues si lo hacen al menos me gustaría saber quien es lo que dice eso; por otro lado prometo corregir los errores ortográficos ahora que tengo mas tiempo jijiji muchas gracias enserio.

gabby21: hola muchas gracias por tus ánimos y como vez yuki cambiare mucho después de esto… bueno creo q cualquiera lo haría ver a un muerto no es nada fácil seguiré esperando mas comentarios tuyos bye!

Marim Yui Peacecraft – kRk: Creo que Yuki si ha sido muy malo pero aun así creo que es por una razón y en este fin se da cuenta de eso y de muchas otras cosas mas y bueno no puedo decir mucho sobre el final pero… mmm es que depende mucho de quien lo lea no puedo decir que es completamente bueno y completamente malo pero prometo que actualizare pronto.

Astrid3: jiji prometo que ya me apurare y actualizare mas rápido así que no tienes que morir jaja aun.

AtenickS: Si se que mi finc esta algo loco pero me pareció una idea loca y que nadie ha usado así q … por q no ponerle un poco de acción jiji.

Ok por ahora eso es todo espero que sigan dejando reviews pero sobre todo no dejen de leer que es lo mas importante.

Prometo que ahora si actualizare mas rápido!!

Gracias a todos y hasta el sig. Capitulo


	6. dedicatorias y misteriosos viajes

Haaa

Haaa!! Dios no me había dado cuenta… este es el ultimo capitulo y yo ni por enterado… bueno así que este será el final… won bueno como aquí viene el fin espero que cumpla con sus expectativas o que al menos se acerque a ellas; y dejándome de tanta palabrería supongo que ya quisieran ver el capitulo así que los dejo con el.

--

Capitulo último: Dedicatorias y misteriosos viajes.

Una vez más… sobrevivió.

Después de un largo y tortuoso juicio publico; con la prensa, testificar y cientos de enfurecidos fans arremolinándose contra Kitazawa este fue condenado a 17 años de prisión sin derecho a libertad condicional. y a pesar de los largos meses Eiri por fin podía sentirse seguro y abrazar a su niño pelirrosa sin miedo alguno, por fin se habría librado de esa enorme carga y su alma descansaba. Yuki Eiri no le había quitado la vida… a nadie.

Ambos caminaban lentamente por las largas calles mientras su koi no paraba de mover la boca y reír de cualquier tontería que se le cruzaba por la cabeza y aun que le fastidiaba completamente el tener que estar escuchándolo todo el día se alegraba de tenerlo cerca.

Aunque Eiri seguro lo golpearía por no haber parado de hablar durante toda la mañana estaba seguro que no era el mismo disgusto que siempre... su mirada había cambiado, seguía siendo terriblemente sexy y fría pero con una brillo único e inigualable que jamás en todos sus años de relación había visto en él... por fin Eiri era feliz.

Sonriendo y dando brincos se abrazo juguetonamente a al rubio sintiendo al momento un fuerte golpe en la cabeza... y aun así el dolor no fue mucho comparado con la alegria que ahora lo invadía, y al pareces esta vez no solo a el.

--

Después de 10 años, 8 discos y 11 novelas... Eiri aun seguía preguntándose como había logrado la osadía de permanecer tanto maldito tiempo con el mocoso... o ya no tan mocoso Shuichi... pero aun seguía siendo un enigma del celuloide, enigma que tal vez no descubriría nunca… pero estaba ansioso de seguir intentando descubrir.

Luego de un tortuoso día, haberse reunido con los editores y la prensa dando a conocer su última gran novela regreso exhausto y algo estresado con el nuevo libro en su mano, esperando se recibido de la misma forma que en la ultima década.

Shu-chan lo recibió con un asfixiante abrazo... aun Shu lo recibía tan calurosamente... a pesar de todo el tiempo que habían pasado y ahora… todo estaba planeado... y ahora solo debían seguir cada paso correctamente.

-Lo trajiste Eiri!! Dime que no se te olvido como la vez pasada.!!

-Toma niñato!! pero ya cállate!!- Grito lanzándole su nuevo ejemplar auto directo a la cara de su koi... -ahí lo tienes... se feliz.

Después de años y años de escribir casi 27 novelas... Shu... le había pedido un favor... uno difícil de lograr, algo que no había intentado nunca... sin embargo con su gran talento e imaginación por primera vez en la historia de Yuki Eiri... tuvo el valor para escribir una novela... su primera novela... con un final feliz... una historia de amor entre dos hombres... una novela de amores, retos y tragedias, con un hermoso final, esta vez Shu le había pedido un complicado favor, pero el inmenso amor que le tenia le ayudo a lograrlo. Eiri... había escrito un novela... una historia basada en su propio amor... su historia desde aquel momento en el parque donde le había menospreciado hasta estos días de inmensa paz.

Yuki Eiri había escrito su propio cuento de hadas.

El libro se agoto en las primeras horas de la mañana, considerando lo un éxito total superando toda expectativa acerca del tipo de historia que publicarían. Esta se titulaba... Solos tu y yo...  
Y por supuesto Shu no se quedaría atrás sonrió al recibir el libro volviéndose loco al instante abrazándolo ilusionado con su regalo.

-Estas seguro de que lo quieres hacer'??

-Claro Eiri... claro que si... esa... es la única forma. – le dijo sonriendo.

-De acuerdo... - termino Eiri acariciando con ternura la cabeza d su niño mientas este hojeaba el libro deteniéndose en uno d los primeros capítulos… "Capitulo 3.- Shu-chan" con la aristocrática firma del rubio sobre el papel.

-Y lo autografiaste!!

DIOS... SE ARREPINTIO COMPLETAMENTE D HABERLO HECHO...

--

Un año después luego de cobrar el enorme ENORME cheque de regalías que había conseguido de ese ultimo libro y después de la gran separación de la banda bad luck... misteriosamente la pareja mas famosa de Japón... desapareció extrañamente sin dejar rastro alguno.

Los desesperados medios les buscaron por cada rincón del planeta sin éxito alguno... y aun que nadie sabia la respuesta concretamente... sus amigos mas cercanos la suponían...

-Pues yo aun no entiendo por que se fugaron...- grito con desesperación hiro con los nervios d punta al no tener idea del paradero d su mejor amigo… solo una pequeña nota con un adiós y un nunca volveremos...

-Aun no lo entiendes Hiro... ellos no quieren comenzar d nuevo... ellos temen... que en 7 años...Kitazawa vuelva a tocar su puerta... eso es algo que no quieren volver a vivir- dijo un triste y deprimido Touma viendo hacia el cielo nocturno y misteriosamente sonrió... ahora todo estaba bien... como siempre debió haber estado, ya no había nada por que temer.

--

En algún lugar remoto en una diminuta isla tropical comprada por el escritor un hermoso hombre pelirrosa se asoleaba desnudo junto a su amante sobre la fina arena.

-Crees que nos sigan buscando? Jiji pobre Hiro.

-Si... pero ... seguro no nos encontraran nadie pensaría buscarnos e... -sus palabras fueron acallados por unos delgados labios que reclamaban un dulce beso el cual respondió inmediatamente... por tercera vez en la mañana... solo sobre la arena juntando al máximo sus cuerpos y dispuesto a complacer aquellas exigencias... le beso con pasión y le hizo el amor a su esposo.

Fin. ( valla ... por fin )

Este es el final ... bueno fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió jejejeje espero que les gusta y por ultimo gracias a todo el mundo que se han portado muy bien con todos con todos sus comentarios ... gracias y espero recibir algunos acerk de lo q les parecio el final.

espero q si quieren q escriba algún finc con un tema especifico ... díganme y haber q puedo hacer... graxias a todos y nos veremos en el próximo...


End file.
